Trouble
by hamm3rheart
Summary: After years of not seeing each other, Dick and Raven finally reunite in Gotham, after she comes there for work. An occasional baddie and some relationship drama between Dick and Kor'i, she came both mentally and physically prepared for. However, what she didn't expect was Dick's (extremely hot) younger brother, Jason.


**A/N: I realize I haven't posted on here in like a million years. I honestly haven't felt satisfied with my work enough to post it anywhere else other than tumblr or AO3. Still, that's no excuse. It is what it is, I guess. Eventually I'll get back to posting here regularly, but until then you'll get random spurts of whatever.**

* * *

"You didn't tell me you had a brother." Raven said as she and Dick traveled up one of the many staircases to his room to look over some old case papers he had; as well as to crack open the ancient bottle of Grand Mariner he had that belonged to Alfred, but was given strict orders to only open on special occasions; and since he hadn't sen his best friend since she moved away when he was 10, he figured this was as good a time as any. They also had some fish and chips at a local Jamaican place for lunch after she'd came back to Gotham via plane on business, but since her actual business side of her trip didn't start until tomorrow, she reasoned that she'd catch up with an old friend to see what he was up to before she holed herself up in her hotel room with Z-Burger, Netflix and whatever alcohol she felt like spending money on. She completely didn't expect Dick to be as generous as he was, but it wasn't unwanted.

"He's not __really__ my brother. He's...more like an orphan my dad took in so he wouldn't grow up on the streets. Kind of like a side project."

"So... _ _like you?__ " Raven said as they stopped mid-step as they were heading up the highest staircase and he looked back at her with slightly empty eyes.

"Something like that."

"Sorry, didn't mean to squash your toes. Just trying to draw a comparison, ya know? Put two and two together."

"Right. Working for a law firm is all about drawing comparisons - making conclusions so that the case makes sense to the jury so you can be someone's proper attorney. I get it. I probably shouldn't have taken it to heart."

"No. I should know better than to take my work with me, and I should've thought first before talking-"

"It's...fine. I'm working past the empty feeling. Luckily it isn't a constant thing. It does, however, creep up every once in a while. Always unexpectedly too." Raven donned a look on her face the equivalent of a kicked animal. She honestly hadn't meant to make him feel bad, she was simply asking questions.

 _ _The wrong questions,__ she mentally chided. __At the wrong time too.__

"I __am__ sorry, you know. Totally didn't mean to dig up the past-"

"Raven, it's fine-"

"Oh, __hello__. What have we here?" A suave voice said at the top of the stairs as as they both looked up, Dick looked annoyed and Raven looked slightly interested. Certainly she noticed that his eyes were a gorgeous shade of green and his state of undress was a marvelous distraction, quickly dissipating the growing tension between her and her old friend and she was grateful, but what was she going to do with these new emotions about the sudden stranger?

"Jason, __now__ isn't the time-"

" _ _Nonsense__ , Richard. Now's the perfect time. I even put on one of my finer bottles of cologne. You told me you ran into an old friend and that she was coming by - as well as for me to be on my best behavior, whatever the fuck __that__ means; I'm a __saint__ \- and so I wanted to look nice. However," Jason said as he was walking down the stairs and stopped in front of her and her skin tingled at the close proximity in which he stood. His eyes were more potent than before and Richard had half a mind to steal Raven away, but he noticed that his brother never got this look on his face about any woman before.

His eyes weren't mischievous, deviant or sexual (okay, maybe a __tad__ ). They were soft.

"You didn't tell me, she'd be this cute." He said as he played with a loose strand of her hair. Her breath came out in slight pants and as she swatted his hand away, he caught her wrist in his hand and her eyes widened.

 _ _Shit.__

"Cute or not, she's here to see me, not anyone else-"

"Alfred."

"Okay, Alfred. But aside from us two, she hadn't planned on seeing anyone else. I had only __just now__ mentioned that I have a little brother-"

"Oh, __come now__. I'm hardly little. Younger, yes. But __definitely__ _ _not__ little." Jason said with a smirk that made Raven's pulse increase. His insinuation implied something sinful that she wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of. One the one hand, she was certain he'd rock her world - scratch that, he'd uproot her entire existence and have it so he was the very center of her universe - but on the other hand, he was her __best friend's brother__. That could make room for an entire slew of awkward situations.

 _ _Sinfully__ , awkward situations, but awkward still.

"Are you implying something?" Raven said when she finally found her voice and got out of the vast pool that was Jason's eyes.

"Implying? No, no, see, implying would mean that I'm hinting at something; being subtle." He shook his head and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her warm waist. Her blood rushed to her face and Richard stood there shaking his head and as he started for the second flight of stairs in a huff, Jason leaned in towards her ear and said:

"There's no need to be subtle when you know you're really the __big__ brother." He said with a slight chuckle and as he stepped back, she gripped his shirt and brought him close as she whispered:

"I prefer the bigger brother anyway. More... _ _life__ experience."

She let his shirt go as his smirk stretched to a full-blown grin and a challenge in his eyes as he headed down the stairs and she headed up without a backwards glance. He headed into the kitchen and sighed as his hard cock strained against his pants and smirking he knew what he'd be thinking about when he touched himself.

As she in turn headed upstairs she figured she could dip into one of the many bathrooms to relieve the pressure that was built in the short time. She knew with future altercations with Jason that she'd be playing with fire, but she didn't mind getting burned.

 _ _Let the flames begin,__ She thought as she headed inside a small bathroom, shut the door and locked it.


End file.
